The Tale of the Eaglelanders
by FluffyFriz
Summary: Something very strange has been happening in the town of Onett. A new powerful force known only as PSI is afflicting three young boys. What is PSI? Why are these three boys only beginning to show signs of this power now? Follow Ness, Ninten and Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was about 3 o clock at night when Lucas had finally arrived at Ness' house. Ness' mom greeted him at the door, "Lucas," she exclaimed, "Ness is in his room if you wanted to see him. I think he misses you, but don't tell him I told you that." Lucas meekly shook his head in agreement, his always evident shyness was apparent, "Thank you," he replied, and an unsure smile came onto his face.

He walked through the very familiar and calming living room. Ness' house felt a lot like it was home, Lucas thought to himself as he headed through the blue walls of the hall way. He walked up the short staircase, Ness and his sister Tracy's room were both on the second floor. Lucas was greeted by a very familiar sound as soon as he reached the end of the stairs; it was Ness' voice. It was a voice that spoke words so constantly nasally, it seemed as if he didn't talk with his mouth at all, but with his nose alone. Lucas loved how unique it was, and he couldn't get enough of it.

After a few more of his cautious steps, Lucas realized that the sound that he had thought was words, wasn't really words at all. He realized that Ness was in fact singing, not talking at all. Each nasally note he hit made Lucas start to laugh silently in the hallway. When he had finally reached Ness' room, he had however seen no sign of him. "Ness," he called out, looking from left to right. He must be having a shower, Lucas thought, that would explain the singing in the hallway. He looked around the small enclosure. There was a mass of clothes that covered Ness' floor. A cluster of pictures surrounded all four of Ness' walls; pictures of his friends, cool areas that he had travelled and an assortment of posters for movies and video games , all of which simply screamed 'Ness'. A small photo of Ness and his father that stood on the kid's night table made Lucas smile to look at. Cartoons were playing on Ness' mid-sized, silver-coloured television; the theme of Soapjoe Trianglesocks was at a very low volume, which Lucas had just realized had been playing. He sang along to the song a bit, it was just way too memorable to ignore, until he noticed something that stood out above all else.

Ness' backpack. It was something that, along with Ness' baseball cap, he took with him almost everywhere. And Lucas wanted desperately to look inside. It practically begged to be searched; being half-opened as well as spewing a large pack of unopened Oreo cookies out of the top of it. For Ninten, Lucas thought, I wonder why he isn't here today? Lucas' curiosity ended up getting the best of him however, as he peered just slightly into the small opening of the bag. The first thing he had seen was Ness' wallet, a deep blue in colour, and sporting Ness' signature symbol. Lucas still had no idea what the symbol meant, or if it had an history behind it or meaning at all, but it seemed to be good enough proof of anything belonging to his friend. Ness' favourite yo-yo was what he had found next, a bright yellow-gold in colour, with an obvious history of use as it sported clear wear. A strange badge caught his attention next, but he had doubts about touching it from it's menacing lightning bolt on the front. Lucas was very much a cautious child. The largest object would have to be Ness' blue binder that he always had with him for school, but Lucas didn't find that interesting in the slightest. Ness also had an extra hat in his bag that Lucas had never seen him wear, and...what is that? Lucas paused as he had noticed something tightly squeezed against the right side wall of the backpack. A red-coloured book had been roughly stuffed into the end, little care with doing so. The front had age, but no apparent cover picture or title. When Lucas had gained enough courage to open it, he had realized what it was. The written words were not in print at all, but written in Ness' writing. The words said,

"**The strangest thing had happened to me today, I have discovered something that I didn't imagine possible". **

At that moment, Lucas had heard a very familiar, as well as very nasally song coming through from outside of Ness' door. Ness was done his shower. Lucas took this oppourtunity to shut the book repidly, inspecting it slightly to make sure it looked the same as it did. Through his panic, Lucas crammed the journal back into the book bag, and he kicked it back to where it had been left messily. The package of Oreos made a very startling crinkling sound, but Lucas wasn't all that worried since Ness wasn't that observant of small details and odds were against him hearing that outside of the door. He jumped quickly onto Ness' mattress, the springs making a sound that caused Lucas to cringe slightly. The door opened right after, and a familiar face showed through the opening. A familliar messy jet-black gathering of wet hair covered Ness' head, and a towel was held in his left hand. Ness was a bit suprised and noticed Lucas in an instant, and Lucas smiled awkwardly at the newly added eye-contact that was now directed at him. "Oh jeez," Ness chuckled, clear excitement in his voice, "how long have you been waiting here for me?" Lucas glanced towards the window ,"Not that long", he replied. Ness messed up his hair slightly, "I didn't think you'd get here this early. Ninten won't be here for a while, so just make yourself at home I guess." Lucas got up off of the bed, lingering for a second, and then sat down on the floor, moving the pile of stripped pyjamas that took residence. "I...actually have something that I had wanted to talk to you about," Lucas said shyly, looking down at his own feet. He pushed up his white socks, as they had been uncomfortably pushed down from his active day. Ness sat down on the bed, moving the comic he was reading earlier to the side, and throwing his towel into a nearby basket, "Anything," he replied.

It was then that he looked up to Ness and he saw a face that could be trusted with absolutely everything. He remembered Ness' kindness from even the very beginning, and a kindness and faithfulness towards others that was like no other. It was at that very moment that he had realized that he could tell him anything. "Something...weird has been happening," Lucas sort of blurted out. Ness just sort of looked at him, "Like what," he asked with genuine concern, as he had placed his red cap onto his still wet head, "Is something wrong? Did...something happen at home?" Lucas laughed nervously,"No! It's nothing like that," he exclaimed, "there's just something I have to tell you Ness! It's importaint!" There was a quiet in the room, and all that could be heard was the television; at low volume a commercial for a local and popular burger joint to Onett. The two of them looked away from one another, both a little bit shy.

"...Before you tell me," Ness whispered loudly, "I wanted to read something to you." Ness had realized that there could only be one reason for any abnormalities regarding Lucas, and that he would have to help him through it. He knew he was the only person that really could. Ness knew exactly what had been happening with Lucas for a while, but he felt pained he had not told him earlier. He wanted to tell him the moment he found out. "Read what," Lucas asked a bit absent-mindely. With that Ness reached towards the floor, as if to answer Lucas' question. Lucas knew what it was for when he reached in a certain direction. It was for his backpack. Lucas inwardly gulped as he had remembered the journal Ness had hidden inside of the bag. He grew nervous and he felt his mouth going a bit dry. "It's my journal entry," Ness said, just a little bit too calmly, "but...you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this! Not even Ninten! Do you promise?" Lucas hesitated with this question a bit more than he had wanted to, but he looked towards Ness' determined expression. He was glad that Ness didn't know he had read the journal earlier, and that calmed him a bit. He knew Ness trusted him a lot to share such a secret with him. "Yeah, of course," Lucas replied with the best determined expression he could muster in return. He had hoped his friend wouldn't notice his fear. Ness shook his head with that, and opened the book. He inwardly felt a bit excited, but didn't let that show to Lucas. He began to flip through the pages with a deal of care that others found rare with Ness. Lucas heard him say a quiet "good" to himself, as he found the page he had been searching for. "Okay," Ness mumbled as he placed his index finger onto the page, "are you ready?" Lucas shook his head, the greatest way to say "yes" in Ness' opinion. Ness looked back down at the small book, sighing and breathing in quite dramatically. A small smile was apparent through his concentration. "February 16, 2010."

"**The strangest thing had happened to me today, I have discovered something that I didn't imagine possible. As I write from the hospital, my hands and fingers feel weak, and my head feels like unimaginable pain. I rescued a someone today with the mysterious energy I had gained about a week ago. It was almost as if some force inside me told me what to do, as if I was being controlled by something else. It was a boy, who I think is about my age, and he had almost been killed when he was hit by a car not even a block from where I live."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ness had stopped reading. His face turned red when Lucas looked at him with an expression of pure suprise. Lucas only opened his mouth; he had so many things that he had wanted to say, but he found that he could only muster a single word. "...How", he asked. Ness looked up from his book with mustered courage, "I'm not sure yet," he replied in quiet truthfullness. Lucas tried to remember when Ness had actually stayed at the hospital, as Ness had told him about this day when it had happened. "Wait", Lucas replied, "you were in the hospital only about two months ago and-" Lucas gasped with realization, "that's where you said that you had met Ninten! It's so obvious now, Kenneth _is _Ninten! That's his real name!" Ness flicked through the pages. He didn't know how to combat Lucas' excitement at the moment really, but he had decided he needed to talk anyway. "You began to show...some signs of things I had experienced before all of this," he said clearly, "Ninten and I...just wanted to help you through _this_."

Lucas looked at him thoughtfully. He wasn't at all postive with the basics of what he could be referring to, "Some weird things have been happening recently, but I had no idea," He scratched his head a bit dumbfoundedly, a nervous reaction on his part, "How... did you guys know? I mean I feel kinda weird at times, but is it that clear when I do?" Ness laughed a nasally chuckle at that, "What? No," he replied, "Don't worry, there's no way anybody else would be able to tell but Ninten and I. You just... gave off a certain invisable energy at times, it was completly unnoticable to normal people. Your thoughts would replace your speech sometimes too, but it's no big deal, you just didn't realize it." Lucas looked at him a bit confused after that part,"I don't get it," he all out stated,"I was talking through my thoughts?" Ness smiled at Lucas' silly expression, "Yeah, _unintentionally_ though," he replied, "Don't worry, it's not permanant and it will go away once you lose excess energy. You just have to pay more attention in separating the mind from the mouth."

Lucas felt a bit worried, but overall he was releaved to hear that. He wondered what the two of his friends had actually, but unintentionally, heard him think. He remembered what he had wanted to say at that oppourtune moment, "Could you maybe keep reading Ness? I want to know more." Ness had opened to the place he had marked in the journal as where he had stopped for their conversation. He took that chance to find where they had left, right after 'live', he thought to himslef. "Sure," he said, "just don't interupt right away. I'll answer questions after!"

**Kenneth got out of the hospital a day following the accident. I was told by the doctor shortly after that he was perfectly fine, "Thanks to you," he had said with a smile. I, however, was told I would'nt be getting out that fast. I would have to stay for a whole week longer, since they had said I had suffered severe bleeding in the head. It was on a high scale. I told the doctors not to treat me any different because of what they had witnessed, and I think it was because I was just a kid that they had promised to keep it all to themselves. I was more than greatful with that news. I was told that the x-ray that had been done of my head displayed great 'abnormalties'. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. They said that I should be in a much worse condition, maybe not even able to move right now, but some sort of quickly acting self-restoration abilities allowed me to be quite healthy and quite fast. **

**A day after Kenneth's release I was visited by him. He mostly just came over to cheack how I was and to say how greatful he had been. That, and to call him "Ninten" instead of Kenneth, which I thought a was down right silly. He later told me to heal myself, but I had quickly denied his sugestion out of fear of the results. He then told me he would stay at the hospital next to me and keep me company with his presence. I just laughed at that and asked him where he would even sleep, but he answered that later by falling asleep in a nearby chair.**

"Wait," Lucas interupted the story for just a second with a rather loud call, "How did you even gain these powers? And how did Ninten get his powers, you said he had them too, right?" Ness ripped out a small peice of paper from his nearby school binder in a bit of annoyance and placed it into the book, creating a homemade bookmark to keep his place, "How I had gained them is something I could read to you after, since it's a little hard for me to put into words without experiencing it first hand," he sighed, "but Ninten had started to show signs right after...well, the accident. The first time that anything really happened that I know of is when he had blown a giant hole into the wall". Lucas looked at Ness' expression. It was a very rare one for him, as it was one of deep thought; something Ness' behaviour didn't allow him to do very often, "The one at the hospital," Lucas asked.

Ness just shook his head at that, and he suddenly startled Lucas by getting up from his spot on the bed. Lucas was going to say something, until he had noticed his friend's movements had an apparent goal. Lucas watched him as he had walked to the northern wall of his room. He eyed the rather large poster that even took up a large portion of the entire wall in itself. He then went on to compliantly pull it off very slowly and with gentleness and care from it's pushpins. Lucas wanted to question this as well, but it was then that he had seen what this poster had slowly revealed.

It was a large hole. It appeared to almost look like a large circular burn. It went clear _through _the wall. Lucas was awe struck as he notice how truely abyssal and _large _it was and how it allowed the outdoor sun to shine in. "Ninten did _THAT_," Lucas gasped, as he stared at the noticably present space that was meant to hold wall. Ness looked back at Lucas and he had tried to cover it up again ending in sucess. "Yeah," Ness exclaimed, as he used more nose than mouth, "It's incredible right?" Lucas looked back at the poster which covered the abyss in Ness' wall. It was the perfect crime, he thought with a giggle. He thought for a bit after that, "Did anybody get hurt", he had to ask, as he let the worry he felt flood onto his face. Ness replied, "No, nothing that I could think of. But...there was something that happened." Lucas shook his head as if waiting for an answer. Ness followed up on this, Ninten's nose...just started bleeding."

The blonde boy stared into space a bit, "A nosebleed," he simply questioned. "Yeah," Ness replied, "It has something to do with using these powers. When I first used them to heal Ninten, blood had ran down everywhere. It's a bit weird, and I don't fully understand it yet, but I think that it signals exhaustion of the brain." Ness had returned back to the bed and he sat down playfully and dramatically loud. He took the book back into his hands, "You wanted me to keep reading," he asked, looking back at his friend, still in thought. Lucas gave a speechless nod and Ness took that as his queue to contine to read on.

**I had been really tired before, and I hadn't fallen asleep the night before. If you had been one to ask me why I fell asleep that night and not yesterday night, I would just say these exact words to you. This would actually be a lie if I had said this though. I think that the real reason that I slept so well yesterday was because Ninten had been there. He was very good company for somebody I had only met not two days ago. **

**February 19, 2010**

**It was in the morning when I had been 'convinced' by the ever-nagging Ninten to try out my powers again. He wanted to get to know me as a friend outside of the hospital, since I had been his first. I was flustered that Ninten had found out about me before Lucas had, but I had made a promise to myself that I would tell him really soon. When the time came. Not a single hospital worker had ended up calling a parental figure for me, and I was glad since I had told them not to. They must've thought I had been some sort of superhero, since I didn't even have a name given to them or a place of residence they knew of. **

**When nobody had been around, I decided to heal myself before Ninten's gazing eyes. He thought it an amazing feat, but he had noticed that only a single drop of blood came out of my nose. I felt great. I was completly cured of my injuries, and just mere days after the accident. We sneaked out of the hospital rather easily, and had arrived at my house with just an hour's walk. **

**My mom had asked where I had been, but when she had seen I was next to Ninten, she no longer questioned anything. She looked a bit nervous and acted a bit awkward when he was around, but I thought nothing of this. We raced up to my room and I showed him around. Suprisingly enough, Ninten liked a lot of things that I like...well mostly everything. But this wasn't even the interesting part.**

**We had been watching a show on television; Captain Danger to be exact. It was our favourite kid show, and I had told him that I loved it above all else when I was in grade four. After it was over, a show we really didn't like was going to follow, so we decided to just turn off the television. One thing led to another a shortly after we found ourselves pretending to be in a scene we just watched as a sort of joke. **

**It went a little like this if I remember:**

**Me: No! Admiral Zemon, but how?**

**Ninten:You'll never take me alive, Captain Danger!**

**Me:*GASP* Doctor Linset! But...how?**

**We stopped acting the silly scene because we started laughing uncontrollably at how lame we were acting. When the laughter subdued enough, it had been replaced with speech:**

**Me:Wouldn't it be great if superpowers were real?**

**Ninten:Whatdoyou even mean? You **_**have **_**superpowers!**

**Me:No I mean if you could go *hand into gun shape* POW POW BOOM!**

**Ninten:Oh, right! Like BANG BANG-**

**All I hear is a loud loud sound as a orange flash occurs. Ninten blows a hole straight through my wall. I discovered that Ninten had also developed abilities much like mine somehow that day, and his nose had then been covered in blood; much like mine was before. He was in clear pain; when I had seen him he was on the floor and he got blood all over his once clean shirt. I healed him once again as quickly as I could act but there was no signs of pain or blood from myself that time. He was okay, but he had said that his head was the worst thing he had ever experienced just a minute ago.**

**We stared at the gap and decided that that had to be covered up. Just in time too! My mom was in the kitchen when she had heard something and now had quickly raced up to my bedroom. She looked at us when she opened the door for a minute, but when she notice that nothing was wrong (besides the apparent blood stain on Ninten's shirt) she had left. I had asked mom to see if Ninten could have permission to sleep over after, and I had felt happy and not alone anymore when she had said yes. Someone else was like me, that was what was really exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas had only blinked, taking in all of this knowledge, "So basically...Ninten gained his unique powers by...pretending to be _Captain Danger_?" Ness only laughed, "So that's what you gathered from my whole journal entry", he asked humorously, "that's not exactly all there was to it if that's what you're thinking!" Lucas shrugged, "You're mom is scared of Ninten", he continued, ignoring Ness' tone of sarcasm, "also Ninten's ability has something to do with some sort of beam of energy that goes through solid objects. Yours is healing, right? It kinda makes me wonder what my power is gonna be, since you said I was like you guys and all." Ness returned the bookmark to the journal. He sensed a certain sad tone to Lucas' words, "Just be patient", he tried assuring, "It will come to you eventually. It's not like I'm not excited about it, but it's not good to rush these things."

Lucas touched his forehead and he only tried to focus. He had no idea if he truly wanted to know what he would be able to do in the future. A different part of him wanted to know so dearly what would happen that it hurt. It was the part of him that screamed curiosity. It was the perfect opportunity for anything, he thought. He was right near his best friend and a healer at that, so he figured that heck; he might as well try something. Lucas smiled at Ness nervously and he had noticed that Ness had been sitting patiently on the bed, looking at his journal again. He only ever showed patience, Lucas had noticed, when he was around him.

"Ness", Lucas called to the other, "would you mind...if I try?" Ness looked up from his blanked-out time with his torn pages, "Hmm," he asked regaining himself, "try what?" Lucas wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, or how to 'activate' these so called powers, but besides that he did what his gut and his instincts told him to; and that was take in a deep breath. Ness felt that strange strength in the air, that he had noticed was a lot like something he had felt now from Ninten, except it strangely and inexplicably had a certain 'Lucasy feel' to it. This immediately caught his attention and turned him from his book to Lucas. Ness watched in a strange excitement as he saw that Lucas was indeed trying to find his power, and was actually making progress. Lucas touched his index to his forehead, and he felt a strange and warm heat to it. Ness felt this energy in the air as well, as a sort of sense. Lucas' hand warmed up suddenly, and this surprised him quite a bit.

He felt something withing his head, something that was different, and he tried to grasp onto this. Ness had noticed a narrow stream of blood that slid down to Lucas' chin, and also that his tightly closed eyes began to show red on the sides as well. "Lucas," he called out warningly, "You're nose, it's-" "I know", Lucas countered, slight pain in his words as he kept focus, "Just a bit longer Ness, it's so close..." The single drop soon became another drop, followed by several others as a stream began to form down his face. He's trying way to hard, Ness thought, it's hurting him. Water mixed with the blood from Lucas' eyes as he began to cry; the pain in his head growing more immense with each second of his attempt. He tried so hard to hold on and grasp this felt energy, but to his avail he could not.

Ness acted quickly and efficiently under pressure, using his powers to heal Lucas' pained mind. The green energy flashed from his hands brightly, as it's healing properties began. Slowly, Lucas' eyes opened, and his pained expression faded along with his attempt. Ness noticed that Lucas seemed completely well, and the green energy from his hands faded as Lucas got up and wiped his blood covered chin. "Thanks Ness," Lucas replied as he rubbed his now numb head, "I really mean it." Ness smiled as his eyes focused now on Lucas after dispersing the remaining energy, "You should really be careful with that", he replied, "Don't ever try that again unless I'm around, alright? I think it's a little early for you to try to learn your power anyway. You should just relax for a bit." Lucas looked down in a bit of shame for scaring Ness. He could tell that he was a bit worried for him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Ness just patted his back reassuringly; as a Ness way of telling him that he was forgiven. "Just sit back and let me keep reading", Ness replied, "You want me to keep reading...right?" Lucas shook his head, and this made him now very excited, "Yeah", he exclaimed, "tell me how you got your powers now! I want to know if it could help me out."

Ness jumped back onto his bed, reaching forward towards his discarded journal and taking it in hand. "Okay," he said, "but I warn you: it is a very graphic scene and you may want an adult. I'm serious, it's filled with drugs and murder on every corner!" Lucas simply rolled his eyes, sensing Ness' obvious sarcasm. He was a bit tired from his stunt earlier, and he wasn't really in the mood for a lot of humour right about now. "Just read Ness," he replied monotonously. Ness chuckled nasally, and without any further words, began.

"February 12, 2009," he read the date. Lucas looked up at him a bit confused, "Two-thousand and _nine_? That's a year ago! Are you sure it was back this far?" Ness only winked at his with pure charisma, "Positive", he said.

**My day started off as quite a surprise, when the doorbell suddenly rang and when I had answered the two new kids Lucas, and his twin brother Claus, were who I answered it to. They had come visit me at my house.**

"Wait", Lucas suddenly interupted, "February 2009 was when I moved to Onett with my family. What does this have to do with-" "Listen. Just listen." Ness continued.

**-at my house. Two identical faces stood in my doorway, the blonde standing behind the red-haired, and he seemed to be afraid. I had greeted them a bit cautiously, as I wasn't quite sure why they would be here. The red-haired Claus shook my hand with no problem, but when I offered a greeting handshake to the other, he simply stood still. My mom had also came to the door after to greet the two of them, and she seemed fairly excited by their apparent resemblance. She mixed up their names, and I corrected her. They had left shortly after their introduction to my mother and I, saying they were stopping by to greet everyone in town. As they had faced to leave, I had noticed that Lucas had looked by at me. I smiled and waved towards him, and he shyly waved back at me. Tracy later commented on how he seemed like he would be lost without his brother, but I didn't say anything.**

**When it was nighttime, I had decided to try and sneak out, and I had made I outside with no problems. I brought along my backpack and my baseball bat, since you never know what could happen. I needed some fresh air, and I decided to walk to walk over to the nearby park to relax and hang around there just to calm down. I couldn't sleep for some reason. I felt something strange and different in the air. **

**Apparently somebody else couldn't get any sleep either. I had noticed somebody on the swings that was sitting there and swaying just slightly. They had noticed that I was there shortly after I had noticed them, and when I was close enough I recognized this person as one of the twins. The light from the nearby streetlamp shone over a part of his face, and I seen that it was Lucas from the blonde coloured hair. I sat down next to him on the other swing, in quiet for a while. I looked up towards the sky. It was filled with countless stars. **

**He was the one who actually started a conversation. He asked me why I was out so late, but I countered him with the same question. After the silence came through again, I told him the basics. He told me something I could never forget though. He said, "No matter how bad of a day you have, you could always remember that the stars in the sky will always stay, and the night will bring another day." **

Lucas looked over to Ness, "I said that," he asked, "I don't remember ever saying that to you." Ness laughed lightly, "I didn't really expect you to, since it _was _a year ago and all." He continued on.

**Lucas had left right after that and he had went back to his house. While he was gone I had stayed and continued to repeat his words in my head.**

**Author Note:  
**Hey, if anybody is reading this out there, I'm sorry that this chapter is lacking. I promise that some things will happen in the story eventually and that there will be a plot. I'm mostly just copying all of this from my notebook(which takes me a long time) and fixing anything up just a bit. This is my first story pretty much ever and I am still in high school so please don't be too harsh, but don't be to nice either! I hope you enjoy my original story, and please if you have any questions or suggestions or anything just tell me. ENJOY! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"When do we get to the part," Lucas asked loudly and impatiently, "and what does this really have to do with anything?" Ness had placed the still open book onto his right knee, "In due time", he replied casually, "you should really listen with your ears rather than your mouth. Listening is the ear's proper function, you know." He picked up the book once more after this slight scolding, and he found his place. He continued once more.

**February 13, 2009**

**Today had been the end of my (what seemed like very short) weekend, and it was time for me to return to school. I had taken the bus as usual, but there was something a bit unusual. My regular spot had been occupied and I also notice there was a lack of the normal amount of spaces. It turned out that the twins would be taking the same bus as me to school, so what was usually a spacious bus with one person for a spot was now a bus that required me to sit next to someone I didn't really know. There was nowhere that was completely empty after all. **

**I had noticed that Claus had no problem making friends and that he had already formed a large group of people he had to talk to. Lucas, however, had no such luck, as he had been sitting alone. I decided that I might as well sit next to him, maybe to keep him company for the remainder of the ride. We talked a bit, but it seemed a bit forced and awkward. I really didn't expect anything magic to happen or anything, so I thought that was perfect. **

**When we all got to school I had noticed Jeff outside, apparently waiting for me, and I introduced him to Lucas. He seemed delighted in his own way.**

"Does Jeff have powers too," Lucas asked, "I really didn't think of him that way, but-" "No, he doesn't have any powers, "Ness interrupted, "unless you count the power of SCIENCE!" With that the two boys began laughing quite a bit. They had calmed down after about a minute, and Lucas asked, "Then does he know that you two do?" Ness sighed at that, "I don't think so," he replied, "I didn't tell him yet, since I don't think he will believe me, but he you have to give him some credit though. He's really smart. He might've figured it out already on his own." With that Lucas had shook his head with agreement. It was no secret that Jeff was smarter than most kids; that they both knew. Ness sensed that the conversation wouldn't go any further, and he began to read again.

**The three of us walked to Mrs. Kumberdom's room, our teacher for the grade eight year. Lucas actually had the same home room as me, and he ended up sitting a desk away from mine. It was about in the middle of class when something weird started to happen. My head started to ache immensely. I tried to ignore it and continue to focus, but I found that I simply couldn't concentrate through the pain it brought. Out of nowhere, I noticed that there was blood on my paper. I felt at my nose, and realized I had a really bad nosebleed. **

**I asked to be excused before it could get any worse, and as I left it only got worse. I made it to the bathroom after quickly running down the hallway. Right when I had entered the room, I quickly grabbed as much paper towels as I could hold. The sink quickly filled with red, and the trash can with soiled and bloody tissues. I couldn't even stand up after a while, I had felt to light-headed that I was sure I was going to pass out. **

**I stood up for just a second so I could check on my condition in the mirror. What I saw wasn't what I had fully expected. My eyes were eerily glowing a bright green, and my face had been red and it burned my hand to touch. I had no idea what was happening. I sat back down weakly, my head fully throbbing now. I must have fallen asleep not long after that, as I no longer remembered anything after. I woke up at the nurse's and I still hurt. All I could really see was Lucas standing beside me. I quickly shut my eyes once more after I remembered my weird eye colour. Apparently there was no need to after all, since when I had seen my reflection, everything looked normal again.**

**I was now brought back home by Lucas and Claus' mother. When we got there my mom had been waiting outside of the door, and she ended up actually carrying me into the house, with a strange amount of strength on her part. I remember falling asleep as soon as I hit the bed.**

"Hey, I remember that day," Lucas exclaimed, "I just thought that you were really sick or something! I had no idea that that's what happened!" Ness looked up and nodded, "Yeah", he replied, "I guess that it just happens differently for everyone or something. Ninten didn't even notice that he was like me at all until it sorta just happened and he blasted that huge hole in my wall, but when I started having these powers it was like the exact opposite of that! I didn't even know how to use any abilities with control until today either, and that's about a year from this entry too!"

Lucas looked at Ness, and now he was a little bit worried, "What if it ends up taking me a year," he asked, "to gain my powers, that is. Maybe I will have to wait a whole lot longer even!" Ness looked at him with an expression that could only be described as a bit unamused, "You said it yourself, you were already so close today," he replied warmly, "it's useless to worry about waiting. With the help of Ninten and I, you should learn in no time!" Lucas smiled, and felt really warm in his heart hearing that, "Thanks", he said with a smile, "Could you start reading again? I'm sorry for interrupting so much..." Ness looked back at the page again, "No more interruptions," he exclaimed with some clear frustration, "I mean it this time!"

**February 14, 2009**

**When I woke up I had found that I was late for school. It was Valentine's Day today too, so I felt a bit saddened that I wouldn't get to spend it with my class mates. The clock read a terrifying 12:37, which meant it would be around lunch time for everyone else. I panicked for a second, quickly trying to get up and out of bed, until I had heard somebody tell me not to. I had realized why they had said this when I ached a bit with that rushed movement. I compliantly sat back down and I looked beside me, seeing a very familiar face looking back. It had been Lucas, and he had been sitting in a chair right next to my bed. I asked him why he had been there, and he tole me that the teacher had told him to look after me since he had been the one to actually find me. **

**We go permission to take the day off today, and how many extra days it might take for me to recover; with no need for catching up when he got back. He told me that he had actually witnessed that my eyes had been glowing green for a while, and he asked me why. I couldn't answer what I didn't yet know, so I told him that it must have been the glare from the lighting that made them look that way. He seemed to believe that. He then asked me if they always were purple, since he thought that was weird too, but I only laughed and said that they always were. **

**We talked for a long time about a large assortment of different subjects, all quite random, but it never got boring to me. In no time at all it was already four, and Lucas was told by a visit from Claus that he would have to go home to have supper. With a sad goodbye, I was alone again, and it felt strange to me. Now that nobody was around to say otherwise, I finally decided to get out of bed, and quite slowly at that. I had walked out of bed to examine my face in the large mirror I had on my wall. However my normal, violet-eyed self was all that I had seen staring back at me, besides a very sickly feel that was a bit different. I decide to go back to bed, since I was still exhausted for unknown reasons, and I felt that sleeping would be the best cure to get over this sickness.**

"And that is what happened," Ness narrated, placing the spot in the book with the paper bookmark and then closing it unnecessarily loud. Lucas simply looked at him, "That's it," he asked, a bit disappointed, "But...how did you get better? You didn't even heal anybody or even yourself yet." Ness chuckled at Lucas for a bit, "That's not really the end," he reassured him through slight laughter, "I could feel that Ninten is going to be here pretty soon, so I just wanted to stop for now. I could read all about that stuff later, if you really want me to, I just didn't want him to know that I have all of this _written down._" Lucas looked at Ness now with a little bit of confusion, "Why didn't you tell him that you wrote all of this yet? There isn't anything wrong with writing it, it's actually really useful if anything." Ness just chuckled his same chuckle, which confused Lucas further with this being his response. "What, what is so funny," Lucas asked. When Ness had stopped laughing he said, "I know that that is what you would think when I said that, so I thought it would be okay to read my journal to you," he replied, "...but Ninten _would'nt _act the same way. He would never let me live it down if he knew that I had a diary! He would only laugh at me, because only weirdos have diaries!" Lucas could only laugh too. When he pictured what Ness said in his head, he knew that it wasn't too far from the truth. "Oh," Lucas replied, choking back a giggle, "You're probably right, there!"


End file.
